This invention relates to multiplex systems of the type which include a master controller that exchanges data signals with a plurality of remote stations and is connected to the remote stations by a cable. In particular, this invention relates to such a multiplex system which provides reduced EMI/RFI radiation and improved noise immunity.
In multiplex systems of the type referenced above, proper shielding of the cable is important to reliable and noise free operation of the multiplex system. If the cable is not shielded properly, electromagnetic interference in the environment may seriously degrade communications between the master controller and the remote stations. Similarly, in multiplex systems having a high rate of data transmission between the master controller and the remote stations, pulses applied to conductors of the cable by either the master controller or the remote stations can themselves generate significant RFI/EMI interference. Proper shielding of the cable is important to reduce the levels of RFI interference generated by the multiplex system. In general, conventional ribbon conductors are not well suited to provide adequate levels of shielding in many multiplex systems.